Pleasure or Love?
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: 6 seductive dancer girls and 6 seductive pervert boys meet each other. They all get involved with each other but is it only for pleasure or for love? Rank M, in future chapters, InuKags, HakuKanna, MirSango, Akagina, SesshyKag, Kogayame and KohakRin.
1. Not Innocent Girls

Chapter 1: (Not) Innocent Girls

It was a quiet and calm night in Arabia, 7 girls were in a room talking, for their appearance and the way they were dressed, they seemed like they were Arabian Dancers.

"So what did you want to talk about, Kagome?" asked an orange haired girl dressed in purple, seductive clothes, her name was Gina.

"Well as you girls know, me and Inuyasha are getting married and we are preparing the things but there is only one thing missing an-" the black haired girl, named Kagome didn't finished her sentence because she was cut off by a light pink dressed girl, named Kanna

"Honey, got directly to the subject"

"Right…would you girls dance in my marriage?"

The 6 girls all looked at each other; only Kanna wasn't acting surprised, all thought she was also surprised, she kept her serious but also seductive look.

"Sure Kagome, it will be a pleasure to dance in your marriage" she said

"Really? You don't mind?" Kagome asked

"Of course not, we're your friends after all" said a girl dressed in green, named Ayame

"Hum…I just want to warn you that the boys that Inuyasha invited...aren't that innocent as they look…they like to seduce girls like you" said Kagome

"Oh don't worry, sweetie, we aren't innocent also and you know that" said a girl dressed in red, named Kagura

"Yes and remember that it was not acting innocent that you got Inuyasha wrapped around your finger easily" said Kanna

"Yeah I think you remember that very well right?" said a girl dressed in orange named Rin

"Right, I remember, well I gotta thank you girls, for going to dance in my marriage" said Kagome

"Your welcome honey" said a girl dressed in blue, named Sango

Meanwhile with the boys, at another room…

"Well, I gotta say something to you" said a boy dressed in red and gold clothes named Inuyasha who was Kagome's fiancée

"And what is it?" asked a black haired boy with a long ponytail, dressed in dark yellow and gold clothes named Koga

"Well as you know Kagome is part of a dancers group, so she went today to ask them to dance in our marriage." Said Inuyasha

"Ohhhh I see we got more then a great party" said a white/purplish haired boy, dressed in white and gold clothes, named Hakudoshi

"Guys please, this is only what I ask you, if they accept, please do not try to make the uncomfortable" said Inuyasha

"Oh come Inuyasha what would we do to make these beauties uncomfortable?" asked a boy, dressed in dark blue and gold clothes, named Miroku

"Uh I don't know maybe…seduce them? Don't lie you guys seduce every beautiful girl you see!" exclaimed Inuyasha

"That's right because, like you say, they are beautiful" said a boy dressed in green and gold clothes, named Kohaku

"Please guys, at last do it for me" said Inuyasha

The boys rolled their eyes

"Ok fine we do it, just don't beg like that you look more like a baby asking for a toy" said a white/purplish short haired boy named Akago

"Thank you guys" said Inuyasha

"Whatever… just let us know a thing, we can't "seduce" them as you say but at last we aren't forbidden to talk with them are we?" asked a white haired boy, named Sesshomaru

"No you aren't, you can speak with them" said Inuyasha

"Thank god at last, it won't be so boring" said Hakudoshi

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

TBC…


	2. Seductive Dancers

Pleasure or Love?

Chapter 2 – Seductive dancers

A few days passed and finally the day of Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage arrived, both very anxious but nervous as well. Many people were present, including the six dancers and the six friends of Inuyasha, these were anxious to see the dancers but while that didn't happen they would try to seduce a few girls but they already knew how they were and ignored them and that leave them very mad. Kagome was in her room with her six friends getting dressed up and trying to calm down at the same time, the bride had a beautiful Arabian dress, white and pink and few gold effects.

"You're perfect, Kagome" said Rin

"Thank you Rin" said Kagome

"Well the time has come" said Kanna

"A-Already?!" said Kagome starting to get nervous again

"Kagome calm down, breath girl, breath, these nerves won't get you anywhere!" said Ayame

"You're right…phew…alright I'm ready" said Kagome as she took a deep breath, the seven girls walked out the room and started walking downstairs, outside everyone was ready for the bride's arrival. Kagome walked through the red carpet that guided her to Inuyasha who stared at her with a fascinated look, she blushed and smiled at him, he smiled back. Inuyasha took her delicate hand and pulled her to him, she smiled once again and stayed by his side…meanwhile Kagome's friends stayed in the last row, covered with capes, each one with a different color that covered all of their bodies, they placed the hooks on their heads so it would cover them completely, they didn't want to be discovered until the time came. They lifted slightly their heads so they could be the bride and the groom.

"Higurashi Kagome…you accept Inuyasha Taisho as your husband? You accept to be by his side in happiness and sadness, in healthy and illness, in every day of your life until death tears you apart?"

"Yes, I do" answered Kagome

"Inuyasha Taisho, you accept Higurashi Kagome as your wife? You accept to be by her side in happiness and sadness, in healthy and illness, in every day of your life until death tears you apart?"

"Yes"

"Then I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Inuyasha approached Kagome and lifted the veil, he placed his hand on her cheeks and pulled her to him in a tender kiss, she smiled and returned his kiss. Everyone there present clapped as the recently husband and wife shared their kiss, the six dancers discretely sat up and left the place and walked inside the house to get ready for the dance. Inuyasha and Kagome held each other hands and walked inside the house, followed by their friends, everything was settled for the party, food, music and others things, everything was ready. Everyone was having fun, everyone except Inuyasha's friends who weren't having any luck with the girls, all of them ignored them, they wished more and more for the dancers to come fast, they wanted to meet them and know if they had any chance with them. A few hours later, the lights went off, at the beginning it scared the guests and caught sort of Inuyasha's friends attention.

"A blackout?" said Akago

"No, I think this has to do with the party" said Miroku

Then in the stage that was settled for the dancers, a few colored lights appeared. First purple, then green, then light pink, then red, then orange and finally blue. Weak lights appeared in the ceiling to give a very small light to the room, the colored lights disappeared and went they returned, the six dancers with their caps still one were inside each light that corresponded to the color of their capes and clothes, one by one they let their caps down. First was the purple one and it was Gina, then the green and Ayame was revealed, next was the light pink one but she didn't revealed herself yet, then came the red one and it was Kagura, followed by the orange one who revealed to be Rin and finally the blue one which was Sango, all the men in the room melted when they saw how beautiful the five girls were, they turned their attention to the girl in pink who didn't reveal herself, her hands moved to the hook and pulled it off and then dropped her pink cape and revealed to be Kanna. All the six dancers were beautiful to death; all the men were enchanted by their beauty and sensuality, especially Inuyasha's friends who couldn't take their eyes off them.

"Its…them…?" asked Hakudoshi, Kagome giggled when she saw their reaction and answered them

"Yes that's them, my best friends"

"They…" said Miroku

"…are…" continued Koga

"…beautiful…" finished Kohaku

Both Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at this, the six dancers started dancing and just the way they danced, the people could tell they were professional dancers since their feet seemed like they weren't touching on the floor, they danced graciously for a few minutes, always in sync, no errors in their movements, laces with their own colors were around their bodies and in the middle of the dance, one by one they started dancing out of the stage and with their seductive and beautiful stares, they chose a man present in the room, always dancing by the same order.

Gina was the first one and she danced graciously to Akago, first she danced without stopping in front of him and then wrapped him in her lace and pulled him abruptly towards her, still with that fascinated look in his face Akago tried to say something but Gina stopped him by placing a finger on his lips, she smiled at him, winked at him and then pushed him back to the place where he was, making him fall in his brother's arms and then danced back to her partners.

Ayame was the next, she spun around to Koga who was the man that caught most of her attention since he was also a wolf, Ayame faked falling in his arms and he immediately caught her with his strong arms, she smiled at him and stood up again, she danced around him three times and never got dizzy, when she stood behind him once again, she pulled slightly his tail making him jump at the surprise, she winked at him and danced back to the others.

Kanna was the next one and she danced towards Hakudoshi, she danced a little in front of him and then wrapped him around her lace and pulled him slightly towards her, she danced and danced until she was finally face to face with him, she approached her lips to his and when it seemed like she was about to kiss him, she freed him and pushed him back to where the boys stood and took back her pink lace as she danced, she sent him a kiss with her hand and danced back to the others.

Kagura moved soon as Kanna went back to her place, she stared at Sesshomaru and smiled, he was the chosen one. She danced at him as if she was walking just like her friends did, she wrapped him around her red lace and approached the more she could to him, while dancing she rubbed her sensual body brushed against Sesshomaru's, making the most serious and cold member of the group startle a little from the surprise, she freed him and kissed his cheek and went back to the others and gave her turn to Rin.

Rin walked graciously towards Kohaku, she danced at him and wrapped him around her orange lace just like her friends did and brushed her body against his to provoke him but then she lifted her leg and brushed it against Kohaku's, he blushed slightly and then he felt Rin's hands in his chest and then up to his face, she moved her hands graciously up to his hair and rubbed it but before she left, she took out the lace that held Kohaku's ponytail leaving his hair free, she winked at him and went back to the others.

Finally it was Sango's turn who chose Miroku as her "victim", she danced graciously to him and wrapped her blue lace completely around his body, leaving him with no way to move a single finger, she stared in the blue eyes of the boy and placed her hands upon his shoulders and danced in such a sensual way to provoke him. Then she moved to his back but never leaving his shoulders and then moved her hands on his back and then down and slightly slapped his butt, making him jump in surprise, then she unwrapped him off her lace and danced back to the others.

The six dancers danced for a few more minutes until the music ended and they finished the dance with a sensual pose, everyone clapped except the six boys that were too shocked to react…

TBC…


	3. Torrid Night

Pleasure or Love?

Chapter 3 – Torrid Night

The night went on after the perfect and beautiful actuation of the six dancers, they joined the party to have some fun but the six boys wouldn't take their eyes of them, they were just enchanted and hypnotized by those women, they were already interested in them back there but then after they provoked them with their sensual dance, they wanted to know them more then ever.

The six boys approached them and started chatting with them or at last they tried, Miroku went to speak with Sango, Akago went to speak with Gina, Sesshomaru went to speak with Kagura, Koga with Ayame, Kohaku with Rin and Hakudoshi with Kanna.

"Hey beauty" said Hakudoshi to Kanna, she merely looked at him and didn't say anything, she has been already advised by Kagome about those boys but she never knew that one of them would be able to catch so much her attention, she never knew on of them would be so…beautiful?

"Hi.." she murmured to him, Hakudoshi smiled when he saw that she was speaking back with him

"I loved your actuation, you dance like a professional dancer" he said

'A very beautiful and sensual professional…' he thought to himself

"Mmm…thank you…" she said as she "analyzed" him

Hakudoshi approached a little more of her and with his finger, he slightly touched and lifted her chin.

Kanna stared at him showing neither indignation, nor shyness for him touching her like that and this surprised him a little, when he would do this with other girls, they would either run away indignant or they would blush like a tomato but this one didn't show any of these emotions.

"Mmm…"

"Do you want anything?" asked Kanna

"I was just seeing…how beautiful you are" he said

"Mmm…oh really..?"

"Yes, you're beautiful like a goddess from the Olympus sky"

"You're very poet…have you already seen a goddess to compare to one?" she asked

"Mmm…"

'This one has always an answer…I like this kind of girls…' he thought

The night went on for many and long hours of party, the dancers chatted with the boys and even sat down on their laps, some feed them in a seductive way while the others just chatted.

"Well…it was nice to speak with you but I have to go now" said Kanna as she stood up from Hakudoshi's lap, he took her hand and she looked at him.

"Already? Why won't you stay a little while longer?" he asked

"I have got things to do"

"Mmm"

Hakudoshi stood up from the puff where he was sitting and without letting her hand go he stared at her, eye to eye as his other hand caressed her face.

"What if I take you home?"

"Mmm…maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe" and with those words she approached his face and kissed softly his cheek really close to his lips, she departed from him and walked away. Hakudoshi pouted a little and was just ready to sit back in the puff when he stepped on a bracelet with small pink gems, he picked it up and stared at it, that bracelet was different…it had a smell…a delicious smell…and then he remembered…all the dancers had a bracelet like that and that smell was the same as Kanna's.

Hakudoshi smiled triumphant and walked out the room searching for Kanna, he was still able to see her in the horizon walking away but instead of calling her he decided to go after her, he was curious in finding out where it was the place she lived.

After a few minutes Kanna arrived to an old apartment, she opened the door, entered and closed it after her. Hakudoshi didn't hesitate in following her, when he entered he didn't see her anymore but he heard the sound of a door closing, he smirked and started walking upstairs.

Meanwhile Kanna set her things down, she lighted a few candles to light up the room, she sighed and heard the bell ring. She walked to the door and opened it; she stared at Hakudoshi who was laying against the jamb with his arms crossed looking at her.

"You followed me…"

"Maybe" he said, repeating the same words she told him back there

"What you want?"

"Many things" he said, Kanna slightly lifted an eyebrow and keep looking at him, Hakudoshi smiled and approached her, he held her chin again but this time a little tighter, Kanna didn't bother.

"Oh really? And what…"many things" are these?" he asked her

"First…I want to give you this back" he said as he showed her the bracelet, Kanna took it but her eyes never left him

"The second…?"

"The second is this…" he murmured as he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her, Kanna returned the kiss since she already knew it was this he wanted. She pulled him inside the house and he closed the door with his foot and then he turned around and pressed her against the door, her hands moved to the door knob and locked it.

Quickly that so wanted kiss turned into many wild kisses, between those kisses both of them would take deep breaths before going back to kiss.

"Is…there…a third…?" she asked him as they kissed again, once he heard such a question Hakudoshi separated his lips from hers for a few seconds and answered her.

"Yes"

"Can I know what it is?"

Hakudoshi's pale hands moved around the perfect and sensual body of Kanna until one of them stopped in one of her breasts.

"I want to see your body…I want to feel your skin on my hands and against my lips…"

"Mmm…I was already excepting that answer…."

Hakudoshi smirked

"But you must know something…"

"That I must pay to spend this night with you..?" he said without that smirk leaving his face

"How you know?"

"I simply read your mind beauty…but don't worry, money isn't a problem with me" he said and with his free hand he moved to the pocket in his pants and took off money.

"Is this enough?"

For a few seconds Kanna's eyes moved to the money and then back at him, slowly she took the money out of his hands and placed it on the table next to them.

"Perfectly" she murmured

Hakudoshi kissed her again but this time more intensely which Kanna returned, the albino boy picked the girl up without letting go her sweet lips, the beautiful legs of the young girl wrapped around his waist.

Kanna guided him to her room, Hakudoshi keep kissing her and opened the door with a knock with his foot. As soon as he arrived to the bed, he pushed her there.

Over the candle lights that lighted the room decorated with relics both of them stared in each other eyes as they kissed and slowly started taking off the clothes.

Once they both were completely nude, they started exploring each other bodies. Without any shame Kanna let Hakudoshi explore her body as much as he wanted, even the more intimates zones but couldn't help release a few moans.

"I suspected that under those clothes you had a wonderful body…but I never knew it was much more beautiful then I thought" said Hakudoshi as his hands massaged Kanna's breasts.

"Mmm…good you like it…"she said, he smirked evilly and placed one of her breasts in his mouth as he keep massaging the other one, Kanna moaned in pleasure. Little by little the hand that massaged Kanna's breast started moving down there and started caressing her in a more intimate zone…until he reached the zone, his fingers started touching slowly the zone and then entered them inside her, Kanna moaned in double pleasure.

Kanna's hands moved to Hakudoshi's head and pushed him away from her chest. At the beginning Hakudoshi looked at her confused but then her hands made his head move down where his fingers were. Hakudoshi understood what she wanted and took his fingers out of her, he approached his head and then he started licking her intimate area, Kanna moaned really loud.

"Ahh! Ohh! Yes!! That's it!! Oh! Oh!" were the words that came out from the albino girl as she kept her eyes closed and her hands on his head to keep him right there.

Long minutes as Hakudoshi gave the last lick in that zone and Kanna had her first climax, Hakudoshi some of that liquid go in his mouth as Kanna panted and tried to get her breath back.

"Mmm…"

Kanna looked at him as he stood up and got on the top of her again.

"Sweet…just like all of your body" he said, Kanna sat up and pushed him back so she would be over him this time.

"Mmm…looks you're also tricky" he said

Kanna didn't say anything and her look went to his member, it was erect but not erected enough for her to like so she decided to take care of it herself.

Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow when he saw her eyes staring at his 'little friend' down there, then he felt her hands touching it making him shiver.

"Mmmm…"

For a few seconds Kanna looked at him and the approached her face to his member, Hakudoshi followed her look and started moaning really loud when he felt her lips in his member as her angelic hands rubbed it gently.

"Ahhh! Oh my god!!"

Just like he did to her, Kanna keep licking his member until he finally reached his first climax. The girl tasted that liquid…Hakudoshi tried to get his breath back after moaning so much. The sweat was already visible in their pale bodies, lighted by the candle lights.

Kanna looked at his member, now yes it was erected enough for her, after that great session.

Hakudoshi pulled her to him and turned her around so he was back on the top of her, he looked at her as his hands moved and departed her legs as much as they could, his eyes moved to her fragile entrance where he had already touched and smirked evilly. He approached his erected member to her entrance and without hesitating he entered in her. Kanna let a loud moan escape from her lips when she felt that piece of flesh inside her, Hakudoshi smiled again, these moans were music to his ears and then he started going faster and faster and harder making Kanna moan more and louder, he held the beautiful legs of the young dancer.

"Ah! Ah! Ohh!" she yelled in pleasure at each penetration he gave her, each penetration was stronger, deeper and faster then the last one. In a couple of minutes both of them were pumping so faster that even the bed would shake, they stayed like that in pure pleasure for two long hours, after a few climaxes from both of them, the two finally reached the last one. Once again Hakudoshi exploded inside her and not too long after, Kanna came too.

Exhausted the two albinos departed away from each other, Hakudoshi lay down next to Kanna while both panted hard and tried to get their breath back. They didn't look at each other in that time; once their breath was back to the normal they sat up in the bed, cleaned their bodies and dressed. Hakudoshi dressed up the same clothes he had when he came to Kanna's house while Kanna dressed a sensual and provocative short night shirt that ended by the beginning of her legs and let her chest a little bit exposed.

Hakudoshi smirked and approached her; he held her chin tight and close to his face and then kissed her.

"Thank you for this night angel, you were very good, I shall come back more often" he said as he stood up, Kanna didn't say anything; Hakudoshi looked one last time at her and then left.

Kanna laid down on her churned bed and sighed, she didn't know why she felt so strange…she had already done this type of nights other time with different men, to her this night has been just another night of sex and nothing more then that but then why she felt so strange? Why she felt so strange before this boy? Of every men she already had relations none of them made her feel in such a way. Kanna shook these thoughts off her head and fell asleep deeply…

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long updating this story but I didn't have time. Please review and vote in the new poll in my profile I made about this story please, I really need your opinion!!


End file.
